The Wait Is Over
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Wine, Roses and Cheesecake...Daniel and Sam have a special night together.


Daniel Jackson paced inside his apartment along the wooden floor checking his watch every few minutes. He waited for someone, someone that ordinarily had a reputation for being punctual. Why was it that the one time he needed punctuality the odds were against him?

Taking a deep breath, Daniel rubbed his hands together the skin of his palms slightly damp.

"Come on, come on!" He said to the empty room walking the length of it for what seemed like the hundredth time; the slight squeak of his Hush Puppies the only noise in the otherwise silent apartment.

_Knock, knock_

_"Daniel?"_

"It's about time!" Daniel breathed as he crossed the room and jerked open the door, seeing the wide eyes of Jack O'Neill. "I called you an hour ago Jack what was the hold up?"

He stepped into the apartment pulling his baseball cap and glasses off.

"Sorry but I ran into a major accident; the cops had the road blocked while they cleaned it up." He turned and looked Daniel up and down, noting his appearance. Wearing khakis and a dark grey button down shirt, the scent of aftershave wafting in the air; Daniel seemed a bit on the formal side.

"You're all dressed up; I thought you said you and Carter were going to dinner?"

"We are--" With the door closed, Daniel extended his arm towards his couch. "Sit, please--"

"So what's the big emergency? You sounded pretty urgent on the phone--" Jack took off his black leather jacket and set it across his denim covered lap, a dark green button down shirt underneath it. He sat down on the tall couch sinking into the pillowy cushion.  

"I wanted to talk to you before Sam and I had dinner--" He took the space beside Jack and cleared this throat; he clearly had something on his mind but seemed to be having a hard time getting it off.

Jack studied him a moment, his dark eyes narrowing slightly. "Daniel—what's going on?"

He sighed, dropping his head a moment. "Jack—my father died when I was very young; I've had my share of foster parents but no one that I ever got close to or stayed close to."

"Right, I know about your parents Daniel--" He said quietly, his face pensive as he watched the man beside him fidget.

"I had a life before I came to the SGC but not much of one--" Daniel licked his lips a moment wiping his mouth. "Being at Stargate Command gave me more of a life than I could ever hope for, its given me friends and people I consider to be my surrogate family but more importantly—it's given me love--" His light blue eyes focused on Jack's face. "Not just Sha're but--"

"Carter--" Jack finished for him seeing Daniel nod, then look away for a moment.

"When I lost Sha're—I thought that I'd never find another woman that would make me feel the things she made me feel--" He sighed, rubbing his hands together. "I thought no one could ever take her place in my heart or any place else."

Jack shifted on the couch, setting his jacket beside him. "Has she? Has Carter replaced Sha're? Because I don't think she could or would."

"You don't?" Daniel stared at his friend curiously seeing him shake his head as Jack leaned forward folding his hands in front of him.

"No, I don't. No one can ever take Sha're's place Daniel. You might be in love with Carter and she's a special woman but she wouldn't do that to you. Sha're's a part of your life and she always will be."

"Yeah I guess you're right about that--"

"Is that why you called me here Daniel? To talk about Carter?"

"Uhh yes and no, do you want a beer?" Daniel got up from the couch heading for the kitchen. He came back with two bottles and handed one to Jack. He accepted the bottle from Daniel and twisted it open as he leaned back.

"I actually wanted your advice about something--"

"Okay shoot--" Jack tipped the bottle back having a sip of the beer.

The beer got set down on the coffee table in front of the dark brown couch, Daniel reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a grey velvet box and stretched out his hand towards Jack.

Jack took the small box, giving Daniel a sidelong glance. "Is this what I _think_ it is?"

Daniel said nothing, but his smirk spoke volumes as he sat back down.

The box opened with a creak and what lay in the center made Jack's dark eyes grow round.

"Whoa!"

In between the velvet squares sat a square cut diamond; the size of it was about half the size of a postage stamp. "Cripes Daniel, this thing is going to break her wrist if she wears it too long!"

That brought a smile to Daniel's lips as he glanced at the large stone. "She deserves one bigger--"

"Not if you want her to have use of both hands--" He closed the box and handed it to Daniel. "So you want to ask her tonight?"

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about--" Daniel set the ring on the coffee table and picked up his beer. "How did you find the right words to ask Gill?"

"Daniel I've only asked two women in my _life_ to marry me, its not like I'm an expert on the subject."

"You're two up on me--"

Jack took a swig of his beer and licked his lips. "I can't exactly tell you what to say Daniel. The only one who knows how you truly feel about Carter is you."

"I'm not asking you to tell me how to feel Jack--" Frustrated, Daniel got up from the couch his hands in his pockets as he walked away from it. "23 languages and I can't find the right words to tell her."

Sighing, Jack got up seeing his friend truly needed his help. "Look Daniel, you're over thinking this--"He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Maybe you should practice a little, why don't you pretend I'm Carter and just open your mouth and see what comes out of it."

"Really?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow as he peered at Jack seeing him nod.

"Yeah—give it a shot--" Jack sat back down on the couch and once more folded his hands in front of him. "Pretend this is some fancy smancy overpriced restaurant and you and Carter are at some lone table in the corner somewhere."

Daniel turned back around and closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath as he imagined just what Jack had said. A small table—tucked away in a corner, white candle flickering between them. And there she was—all soft smiles and big blue doe sparkling eyes. She sat across from him.

"This is a special night Sam, isn't it?"

_"Yeah it is--"_ She answered back, reaching out to take Daniel's hand their fingers linking together.

_"I really like the restaurant you chose, we've never been here before."_

"No, no we haven't but I wanted everything to be just perfect for us--"

_"It already is--"_ Sam leaned forward, pressing her lips to Daniel's gently. He could taste the sweet nectar of her lips and feel her warm breath brushing his cheeks.

"Sam—I didn't just want to bring you here to try this place out, I brought you here for a reason."

_"What reason Daniel?"_

He stared into her eyes, the soft glow of the candles dancing in their depths. Fumbling a moment Daniel touched his pants pocket and pulled out the box. "I wanted to give you this and ask you a very important question--"

Daniel could hear her sharp intake of breath as she reached out with trembling fingers, brushing the soft outer covering of the velvet box. He could see her raise her head and stare into his face.

_"Daniel--"_

"I know what you're going to say Sam, I do--" He reached out and took her hands, feeling them tremble between his and he gave them a squeeze. "You're going to tell me I'm insane or that I don't know what I'm doing but that's where you're wrong. I know what I'm doing and I know what I want--"

Sam's eyes grew shiny; a single tear pooled and with a blink started its slow journey down one fair cheek.

_"What do you want Daniel?"_

That brought a small knowing smile to his face as he raised her hands and brought them to his lips, closing his eyes as kissed them. "I want you Sam--" He whispered against her skin, his eyes raising to focus directly into her face. "I want you to be my wife."

Those words forced Sam to close her eyes, feeling the mad thumping of her heart within her chest.

_"Daniel—I don't know what to say—I'm overwhelmed--" _She pulled her hands free from his grip and leaned forward again hugging her arms around his neck.

"Marry me Sam—please. I can't spend the rest of my life without you--" Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her shoulder blades.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, her whole body trembling now. _"I can't live without you either Daniel and I can't lose you again, that would kill me--" _Pulling back from the hug she took his face in her hands and a small watery smile came to her lips. _"That's why I have to say yes---because I love you--" _With that she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and brushed her lips against his.

"I love you too--"

_"And I want a huge wedding and a honeymoon in Minnesota and you best not get cheap on the reception!"_

The sudden change of voice broke the fantasy, Sam and the restaurant disappeared in a puff of smoke. Daniel started at the sound only to see Jack fluttering his eyelashes at him.

_"I'm all yours Big Boy--"_

He wrinkled his nose, his eyebrows creasing.  "Ooh-kay that makes me feel _much_ better--"

Jack laughed at his friend's embarrassment as he stood up. "Now you see Daniel what you said was _perfect_, just tell that same thing to Carter tonight and she'll be putty in your hands."

Sam's wooden door cracked open, a pair of bright eyes greeted Daniel as the sight of the cornflower blue set his heart a fluttering.

"Hey--" Came Sam's greeting as she pulled back the door. "You're early, I was just about to hop in the shower. I was working in my garden--" She wore a baggy white t-shirt and raggedy jean shorts, a smudge of dirt on her right cheek. She stepped aside, beckoning him to come inside with a wave of her hand.

The thought of Sam out of her clothes and slipping behind her brightly colored fish shower curtain made Daniel's grin widen.

"Need a volunteer loofa sponge?"

Sliding against her purposely, he came inside and whipped around, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. Sam got a strong whiff of his aftershave as he dipped his head and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I mean it, I'd love to assist you with in the shower, helping you get all wet and soapy--"

"Ohh I just _bet_ you would--" Sam giggled as Daniel breathed huffily in her ear and sucked her lobe into his mouth.

"Hey hey! Watch the earring!"

"You're not wearing earrings--" Daniel mumbled as he pressed kisses down the side of her throat and nibbled her collarbone through her shirt.

"Oh! Well never mind then--" Closing her eyes, Sam muttered a soft moan as her hands came up and ran along Daniel's broad shoulders feeling the soft silk of the charcoal grey shirt he wore.

"Always loved you in this shirt, it's my favorite."

"That's why I wore it--" His hands yanked her shirt up, gliding along the smooth skin of her stomach.

"We shouldn't be doing this; I probably stink like sweat and potting soil."

"You don't stink at all Sam--" Daniel raised his head, clearing his throat. "But you're right, we have reservations at seven sharp."

"So this means you _won't_ be my loofa sponge?" Sam stared at him, sighing when she saw him shake his head.

"Maybe when we get back--"

He seemed a bit anxious, Sam could see it in the pale blue of his eyes and the tight way he pursed his mouth—The tension she felt when she touched his shoulders.  She wanted to ask him what was bothering him but decided against it. One thing about Daniel, if he felt like talking he'd talk but if he didn't, a team of Clydesdales couldn't drag a single syllable out of him.  She wouldn't press him for it now but maybe when they're at the restaurant and maybe after a glass of wine relaxed him a little he would feel like talking.

"Okay, I think I'll wear my lavender dress what do you think?"

A soft silky lavender scoop neck and back dress that went to Sam's knees, the color soft enough to make her blue eyes stand out and highlight the rosiness of her fair skin. The sheer fabric moved with each sashay of her hips and just remembering the sweet flutter of that dress made Daniel suddenly be the one needing a shower, a nice cold one.  But Sam and her dress would have to wait, there were more important things on his mind right now.

"I think it's a good choice--" He said with a grin that Sam mirrored as she disappeared down the hall and into her bathroom.

A French restaurant located near downtown Colorado Springs was the place Daniel had chosen for the proposal. He had rented out a private section and had taken the liberty of ordering a nice champagne that had been placed in a silver bucket beside the small, cozy round table decorated with a deep maroon table cloth and a pair of long maroon candles. The sounds of soft violins filled the dimly lit room as the head waiter led the couple to the center table.

"I hope this pleases you Dr. Jackson?" He asked in a heavy French accent as he took a hold of one chair and pulled it back for Sam.

"Thank you--"

"Yes its fine, may we have our menus now?" Daniel asked as he sat down across from Sam, taking her hand in his.

"Of course, excuse me for a moment--" With a slight nod the dark haired waiter disappeared leaving the couple alone.

Sam looked around the fancifully decorated room, noting the art prints on the wall and the little touches that spoke of expensive yet elegant taste.

"This is really too much Daniel; you didn't have to do this--"

"You're right, I didn't have to but the truth is I _wanted_ to--" He grinned, the mischievous one that showed his teeth and made his eyes light up and grow squinty. Raising Sam's hand to his lips he gave the soft skin a warm kiss.

"I wanted this night to be special Sam; I think we both deserve it."

She shook her head reaching out to touch Daniel's cheek. "I don't need fancy restaurants to make me feel special Daniel; you do that all by yourself."

Daniel chuckled. "So you're saying you _don't_ want me spending money on you and spoiling you rotten? Most women would want that."

Sam's chin raised a little and a proud look came to her features. "I thought you knew by now Daniel that I'm not like most women."

"No you're not, you're a very rare treasure that I've had the privilege of finding--" His eyes grew serious as the grin faded from his face. "That's why I arranged all of this tonight; I want you to know exactly _how_ special you are and how much I want to keep you in my life."

The words made Sam's heart race within her chest and butterflies form in her stomach. She suspected the motives behind this night but kept them to herself not wanting to hinge her hopes on a misinterpretation. But seeing the fear, uncertainty and hope in Daniel's eyes made her breath get stuck in her throat.

"Daniel—you don't mean?" She swallowed hard watching for his reaction.

"Yeah Sam, I do--" His left hand disappeared for a moment in his lap, it reappeared and when he turned it over there in the center of his palm sat a grey velvet box.

"Oh my God--" Sam's trembling hand touched her mouth a moment, her blue eyes growing even brighter. She shook her head slowly not believing it.

"You could do _so_ much better than me Daniel, you really could--" Her words were thick, choked by the emotion closing her throat.

Now it was Daniel's turn to shake his head. "No Sam, you're the one that can do better. Most of the women in my life have either died or been taken by the Goa'uld."

"Yeah and the men in mine have been killed.  Martouf, Narim—they were killed and even you died Daniel but I was lucky enough to get you back--" She scooted closer, reaching out to take his face in both her hands. "And I swore to myself if I was _ever_ lucky enough to get you back by some miracle, that I wouldn't let another chance to be happy get away--" Tears were streaming down her face now but she didn't care nor did she try to wipe them away; she simply let them fall.

"I love you Daniel, I've loved you for a long time I just never had the guts to tell you. I know we've both been unlucky when it comes to relationships and our jobs certainly haven't made it easier but I don't think that matters now. What matters is _us_, you and me."

He looked into her face, for the longest time he sat there watching the tears leaking from her eyes. Finally he wiped the tracks from her cheeks, a soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"That was beautiful Sam, _you're_ beautiful and you make me happy. I don't know what the future is going to hold, but I know I want you to be a part of it--" Glancing down at the palm of his hand he opened the box and took the ring out holding it between his thumb and first finger.

"I bought this for you; I wanted to get you the biggest diamond I could because diamonds are special. I think it depicts _you_ Sam: precious, beautiful, strong and rare--" He paused a moment and licked his lips, then picked up her left hand from the table and began to slide the ring on.

"You're my heart and soul Sam, without you I'm not a complete man. I need you to be whole--" The ring firmly in place on her fourth finger, Daniel clasped her one hand between both of his and stood. Moving away from the table he sank down to one knee.

"I'm asking you to please marry me, Sam--" He finally got words out and held his breath waiting for her answer.

Sam stared at the square cut diamond; her eyes had grown so large they took over her face. Her gaze shifted to Daniel seeing that he waited on bated breath. Her face had grown wet again; all the tears Daniel had wiped away were back but this time a smile accompanied them. Sam took Daniel by the wrist and pulled him towards her wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

Daniel returned the hug, a little deflated by Sam's answer. It wasn't the one he expected but nevertheless he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Sam, of course. How much time do you need?"

"Oh—maybe 40 or 50 years?"

He creased his brow as he broke the hug leaning back to look at her. "40 or 50 _years_?"

She said nothing but grin on her lips only widened as she started to laugh. Daniel then realized what she meant and he laughed too, pulling her back into the hug.

"I'll have to check my calendar at work but I_ think_ I may be free--" He squeezed his eyes shut feeling the wetness rolling from the corners. Daniel took a deep shuddering breath laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Love you Sam--" Came a soft whisper.

"I love you too--" Sam sniffled as her hand came up and touched the back of Daniel's head; her fingers in his hair.

Daniel put his car in park and shut off the engine, the headlights fading. He turned to his passenger, a warm smile on his face. He didn't want to go home; the evening had been absolutely magical like a dream and he wanted to prolong it as best he could.

"Well here we are--"

"Yeah--" Sam felt it too, she wanted Daniel to stay.  Looking down at her hand, the moonlight coming in through the windshield hit her ring, the rainbow sparkles reflected off it like a disco ball.

"It really is a beautiful ring Daniel, I still can't believe it."

"I know, me either--" He put his hand over hers, their fingers curling around one another.

"I don't want to go home Sam. I want to spend the night here--" He finally blurted out, sighing as he did so.

"I don't want you go--" Sam replied, her face heating in a blush when their eyes met. Despite how many times they had been together they both felt nervous and shy.

"Come on, let's go inside--" Opening her door, she got out of the car and walked around the hood reaching out to take Daniel's hand again. Together they walked to the front door; Sam pulled her keys out of her tiny lavender clutch bag and started to unlock the door when a thin band of light coming from beneath it stopped her.

"That's strange, I'm sure I turned everything off before I left--" Sam's brow creased as she turned to Daniel.

"You did, I was there--" Daniel gently touched her arm and moved her back a little. "Here let me have the keys--" Unlocking the door, he gave it a shove and watched the white door swing back on its hinges.

"Let me go first Sam--"

"All right Daniel, just be careful."

He left Sam standing on the porch and stepped into the entry way, from there he took a few cautious steps into the house getting a full view of the living room. His eyes only widened in surprise at what he found there. A nice roaring fire in the white brick fireplace, a white silk sheet spread out in front of it with a crystal vase of a dozen red roses, a bottle of wine with a red bow tied around it, and a wicker picnic basket with a small tape player lying on top of it with a note card.

"Daniel and Sam--" Daniel read out loud as he picked up the card and a small silver tape player.

"What's all this?" Sam asked as she finally came inside.

"I don't know but this is addressed to us--" He handed her the card and pressed the PLAY button on the tape player.

_"Hi Kids! Have fun this evening? I'm sure the French food was great but I thought you could use something American for dessert. In the basket you'll find something tasty I know you'll love Sam and the wine is that one you like so much Daniel, the fancy one I can't pronounce. Enjoy the rest of the night and I'll see you both at 10 am tomorrow. Oh—and Congratulations by the way."_

Daniel couldn't help but laugh at Jack's voice as he shut off the tape player and set it on the mantle. He looked at Sam, seeing the astonishment on her face.

"How did he know?" 

"Long story Sam, shall we see what dessert he left for us?"

"Sure, why not?" Sam bent over and removed her heels, kicking them aside as she sank down to the carpeting.

"Here, you look in the basket I'll get us two glasses and a cork screw for the wine--" Daniel walked around the fireplace and went into the kitchen.

"Beautiful basket, the colonel certainly has taste. This is a Longaberger and they're not cheap--" She ran her fingers along the pale honey gold wood admiring the craftsmanship. She opened the lid to the basket and there in the bottom of it sat a turtle cheesecake.

"So Jack can pull a few surprises once in awhile--" Joining her on the carpet, Daniel popped the cork on the wine and poured two glasses.

"Yeah I'll say he can, look at this--" Using both hands, Sam lifted the dessert from the basket and set it down on the sheet.

"Cheesecake?"  Daniel shook his head and handed Sam a glass.

"You told him about tonight didn't you?" She raised the glass to her mouth having a sip of the red wine.

Daniel felt his face flush a moment and cleared his throat. "Yeah I did, I asked for his advice."

"And what did he say?" Sam shifted on the carpet; she sat side saddle and leaned on her hip moving closer to Daniel.

"He told me to just be honest with you and tell you what was in my heart--" He tipped his head back, the red wine touching his lips.

"Sounds like good advice--" She turned towards the fireplace and set her glass on the edge of it, a teasing smile suddenly pulling back her lips. The orange light from the fire made her blue eyes burn as she reached out and plucked the glass from Daniel's hands and set it beside her own. The next thing she took from Daniel were his glasses, carefully setting them out of the way.

Leaning forward she fingered the top button of Daniel's shirt and flicked it open, lowering her head to lightly kissed his exposed throat.

"Uhh Sam--" Daniel's eyes slid closed as he raised his chin. "I thought—I thought we were supposed to be having dessert?" Just that gently brushing of Sam's lips had his mind swirling and his heart pounding.

"I am--" Came her whisper as she opened another button and continued kissing. Both her hands came up to touch Daniel's shoulders and she lowered him to the carpeting. Straddling his waist, she opened every single button on the grey shirt and lovingly toyed with the flesh working her way down.

Daniel gasped, his head rolled from side to side on the carpeting, skin tingling with every lick and nibble. Finally he heard the clink of his belt as Sam opened it and the growl of his zipper being pulled down.

"Sam--" He whispered huskily as he craned his neck to look down at her. She stretched out back over him, her weight pinning him to the soft beige carpeting.

"I want to do this Daniel, I want to make love to you--" Her fingers traced over his face gently, outlining every curve and dip from his strong jaw to his full lips. Lowering her head she captured his lips in hers, their mouths weaving together softly. Melting into the kiss, Daniel's hands came around her; his hands cupped her back and explored each dip and valley of her body as if committing every inch of her to memory. Fingering the hem of her dress, the silky material began to get pushed up bunching at her waist and a pair of skilled hands caressed and squeezed at the round bottom now uncovered sinking into the flesh.

Sam broke the kiss, staring down into Daniel's flushed face. "You think that's an artifact you're analyzing there Dr. Jackson?"

"Oh yes, giving it my full expertise--" He gripped her butt again and pressed her pelvis into his, letting her feel the full effect of her kisses and licks. Something hard and solid nudged her pubic bone.

"So I see and is that an archaeological tool of some sort?" She wiggled a little watching as Daniel bit his lip, his breathing growing a little ragged.

"Yeah that's my…trowel--" Daniel's fingers curled around the top of Sam's panties and rolled them down over her hips, pushing them down her thighs. "Archaeologists are _very_ skilled with their trowels."

Nodding, Sam's hand went between their bodies and raising her hips slightly she managed to pull down Daniel's pants and boxers.

"Can you show me your skill with a trowel Dr. Jackson?" She asked innocently, though the gleam in her eyes was anything but.

Now it was Daniel's turn to smile. "I thought you'd never ask--" Wrapping his arms around Sam's waist he shifted to one side flipping them over. Pulling both his underwear and hers off and out of the way, Daniel fit himself between her open legs. He waited a moment, his weight up on his forearms, his shirt wide open.

"I want to remember this night always Sam--" Daniel whispered as he looked down at her, the light of the fire making her flawless skin glow.

"Me too--" She laid one hand against his cheek, fingers tracing over the surface.

Lowering himself back over her, he pressed his lips to hers. Their mouths still locked together Daniel eased forward, slowly breaching her slick warm center. Sam gasped against his lips, her fingers gripped at his shirt as she brought her legs up wrapping them up around his ribs. With slow purposeful strokes, Daniel moved inside her; their kisses continued, mouths, lips and tongues caressing, tasting and swirling together. Daniel's tongue plunged into Sam's mouth over and over as the speed of his thrusts increased. He watched the flush move through her chest and up her face, her lips parted as she panted, her blue eyes shining brightly.  With a deep intake of breath she squeezed her eyes closed, her hips moved up off the carpeting and meshed against his as a loud breathless moan came out of her.

Deep inside of Sam, Daniel felt her muscles clamp around him, he had managed to hold off on his own pleasure but now it came roaring through him. He dropped his head back as he raised himself back up on his forearms, sending his shaft even deeper inside her. The pleasure peaked; the intensity coursing through him tore a cry from his throat as he shuddered. Then it was gone, blown out like a candle and Daniel gently eased himself back down on top of Sam, panting and spent.

"God that was amazing Daniel, I've never seen that before--" Sam touched his sweaty hair, smoothing it away from his face.

"Seen what?"

"You have an orgasm--"

"You haven't?" Daniel lifted his head, sweat tracks were visible from his sideburns and Sam wiped the wetness away. "I thought you had at least once."

She shook her head a smile coming on her face. "It was nice seeing it--" Her face turned a little pink. "Never seen you look so wild and wanton Daniel."

"You're beautiful when you have one, I never get tired of watching you--" Daniel admitted, his face beginning to return from flushed to its normal hue.  He lowered his head and kissed Sam, her arms twining around his neck.

"You can watch me some more _after_ we cut into the cheesecake. The sugar will give us more energy for the rest of the night--"

Daniel's eyebrow raised a moment. "For the rest of the _night_?"

"Oh absolutely!" Sam planted a couple of kisses on Daniel's lips. She traced her fingers across his forehead and down the side of his face. "I want you every way I can have you before the sun comes up!"

"Not that we need sleep or anything--" He rolled off of Sam and sat up. Squinting he saw his glasses and picked them up slipping them back on.

Sam shot Daniel a sidelong glance. "I'm teasing, but I do think we'll be fooling around at least once more before we're totally exhausted--" She rolled over and rose up on her knees then stood up. "I'm going to go change, be right back."

"Okay--" He smiled, reaching out to touch her hand as she started to walk past him. Sam stopped and turned back bending down to plant a kiss on Daniel's smiling lips.

He let go of her hand and watched her disappear down the hall. Once out of sight Daniel got up, he looked around the living room a moment and went over to the coffee table pushing it over to wall. The next thing he did was pluck the thick fluffy blue cushions off the couch and set them over the side. Sam's long couch pulled out into a queen size bed and after a strong tug Daniel managed to pull it out and unfold it. The bed had already been made up; Sam always kept clean sheets on it and a thin blanket never knowing if company might unexpectedly drop by.

Walking around the now expanded bed; Daniel put the cheesecake back into the basket and fetched two forks. He then set the basket close to his side of the bed. Shrugging off the rest of his clothes, he then peeled back the bed climbing into it. Daniel sighed as he turned on his side and smiled when he saw Sam.

"Boy you _are_ feeling romantical aren't you?" Sam had changed out of her dress and into her red silk robe; she had her hands on her hips looking at the reclining man in her sofa bed.

"Considering this is a special night would I be out of line if the answer is yes?" He patted the bed beside him, his grin widening.

Sam pretended to consider this, her steps bringing her closer and closer to the bed.

"As a scientist I have to analyze situations to determine the best course of action to take."

"Really?" Daniel licked his lips a moment trying not to smile. "And what course of action would I require, scientifically?" He propped himself up on one elbow lacing his fingers together.

She moved her head from side to side, her fingers playing with the tie on her robe. Finally she pulled the bow, the ends of her robe now hanging loose. 

"Long hours of extensive research and analyzing--" Sam kept her movements slow as she opened the silk, revealing an aqua blue lace baby doll; there were slits going up both sides with only tiny baby-sized bows holding the material together.

Daniel watched her swallowing hard, his mouth doing dry as he took in every inch of flesh visible through the mesh of the lace.  His eyes traveled up her body to the face seeing Sam's sensual smile, her blue eyes shimmering like diamonds as she climbed up onto the bed. Stretching out on her side, Sam was now face to face with her fiancé. She reached out and laid her hand against his cheek her smile fading.

"I can't believe this is happening Daniel, part of me is waiting to wake up."

"Believe me I know the feeling--" Daniel smiled and leaned his face into her hand; he sighed enjoying the feel of her palm and fingers against his cheek. "I've waited for this for a long time Sam."

Her eyebrows went up, surprised at his words. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Fear, of losing what we had even though it was only friendship. I guess I was satisfied to have you in my life even if you were just my friend--" He took her hands from his face and held them, his fingers tracing over the diamond ring on her left hand. Sam watched him, curling her fingers around his.

"When did that change Daniel? When did just being my friend stop being enough?"

For a moment Daniel didn't speak; Sam wondered if he was mulling the answer over or if it was a painful question to answer. She started to tell him that it didn't matter when he gave her hands a squeeze.

"After Sha're died. I thought I wasn't going to make it through that even though in the back of my mind I had prepared myself for the possibility of never finding her again--" Daniel paused a moment, glancing down at Sam's hand for a moment before once more meeting her eyes.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

Nodding, Sam pursed her mouth. "I told you that I would always be here for you if you needed to talk to someone."

"Yeah you did and at that moment it hit me that you meant it--" A smile came to his lips and lit up his eyes. "I knew that I didn't just want you here or right now because of Sha're--" He reached out and ran his fingers down the slope of her face and along her jaw line. "I wanted you for the rest of my life."

"Daniel--"Sam's eyes grew wet and tears formed in her eyes and ran down her face as she laughed.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."  

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders burying her face in the crook of his neck. Daniel smiled as he gently touched the back of her head, his fingers gripping her hair. He shifted and laid back on the bed taking Sam with him holding her tightly against him.

"I just want to hold you for awhile if that's all right--"

"You can hold me as long as you want Daniel, for the rest of our lives--"

Sam sniffled turning her head to the side; her hand came up and touched Daniel's their fingers twining together.

END.


End file.
